gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Arthur
A brave and heroic knight, Sir Arthur is a proud warrior and a strong supporter of the forces of good and chivalry. The stout hero is famed for his tenacity and percerverence, which have allowed him to best the forces of Hell time and time again. Arthur is skilled in the use of most weapons, but his signature weapons are his lances, which he throws at his foes and are seemingly endless in number. He also has a wide array of armors, but his iconic steel plate armor is his usual attire. After he takes so much damage he will eventually begin to lose pieces of his armor, untill he is left in nothing but his boxer shorts, which have also become quite iconic. Arthur is often on a quest to protect his lover and, eventually, wife Princess Guenivere, from the forces of Hell. History Ghosts 'n Goblins When his beloved Princess Guenivere (Princess Prin Prin is some translations and versions) is kidnapped by the monsterous Astaroth (Satan in the Japanesse and early translated versions, changed due to Nintendo's harsh rules on religious depection.) Sir Arthur springs into action. Grabbing his steel plate armor and his arsenal of lances, Arthur fought his way through the six gates of Hell to regain his princess. Along the way Arthur also obtains torches, daggers, axes and shields to fight off the forces of zombies, ghosts and monsters that await him. He also confronts and slays Astaroth's minions the Unicorn Demon and the Dragon. After he finishes off Astaroth's minions he prepares to confront him, but it is revealed to be a trap, and Arthur is forced to do it all over again. Refighting his way through the gates and killing his foes once more, Arthur finally confronts Astaroth. The two have a massive battle, and as Astaroth nearly dies, he transforms into the undead king of demons, Nebiroth. Defeating his newly enhanced foe, Arthur is finally reunited with the princess and "this story is happy ending". Ghouls 'N Ghosts With Astaroth's apparent death, the demon Loki (Lucifer in some versions) decides to take the vacant throne for himself, stealing hundreds of souls to create a new body for himself. Unforunatley, one such soul is that of Princess Guenivere, sending Arthur on yet another quest to find and save his princess. Arthur takes up the battle with his normal attire and arsenal from the last game, but adds a set of Magic Armor which allows him to unleash powerful spells on his foes. He also obtains a sword and discus as weapons as well. On his new journey, Arthur defeats Loki's minions the Shielder, Cerberus, Gassuto, Ohme, Astaroth and Beelzebup. As he prepares to battle Loki he discovers he must obtain a magical gauntlet, forcing him to restart his quest. Obtaining the item, Arthur does it all again, and battles Loki. Defeating the demon, Arthur returns the souls of the people of Camelot and his Princess Guenivere. Super Ghouls 'N Ghosts Years later, Arthur and Guenivere are set to be married, but the wedding is interrupted when the new emporer of Hell, Sardius (Samael in some versions), arrives and kidnaps her. Once more Sir Arthur sets out on a journey to rescue his beloved bride-to-be. He continues with all his previous items, and along the way he earns a set of Bronze Armor which increases his physical damage. He also learns to double-jump. His quest leads him into conflict with the Cockatrice and Miniwing, the Giant Barnacle, the Hydra, the Death Crawler, Freon, Astaroth and Nebiroth, all of which he slays. He continues on to battle Sardius, and after a long hard battle he overcomes the Emporer and rescues his beloved once again- finally getting to marry her. Ghosts 'n Goblins: Golden Knights Happily married and settled down, things seem fine for Arthur, untill the forces of Hell appear once more, kidnapping innocent maidens from across Camelot. Guenivere assembles a group of the best knights in the land, led by Arthur himself, to rescue these maidens. Arthur and his friend Lancelot push their way into Hell once more, and combat Astaroth. They defeat the demon, but Lancelot is attacked and kidnapped. Before the same can happen to Arthur, Sir Perceval appears and rescues him. The two begin a journey to rescue their friend. Along the way they are attacked by a mysterious knight cald in all black, and after they defeat him they relize that it is actually Lancelot, forced to wear demonic armor. The knights learn that the Demon Lord has returned and is now poised to strike at humanity. In the game Arthur has a wider array of weaponry than either Lancelot or Perceval, and also takes less damage, but he is not as fast as them, dosn't jump as high as them and has a slower attack speed than them. He has magic very similar to Lancelot, though his is slightly more powerful. His attacks do less damage than Perceval at close range, though Arthur has superior range. Non-Canon History Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Sir Arthur finally made the jump to playable character in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds after appearing as an NPC in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of the Super Heroes and Namco X Capcom. He appears in the game wearing a slightly redesigned version of his classic steel plate armor, but just like in the games, he can lose his armor. Unlike his main series, however, the armor is not lost after taking too much damage, but appears in the form of a power-downed state after using a hyper combo that gives him kingly armor and increasing his damage that shatters when the time is up, leaving him in his boxer shorts. His theme music is a rock-remix of the original Ghosts 'n Goblins theme. Many of his attacks are based around his weaponry from past games, allowing him to hurl lances at his foes and obtain other weaponry for brief attacks. His Level 1 Hyper Combo, Goddess Braclet, rapidly unleashes 20 balls of fire that continue to shoot even as Arthur is moving. His other Level 1 Hyper Combo, Golden Armor, gives him his famous magical armor, which greatly increases his speed and weapon damage for 15-20 seconds. After the time runs out Arthur will be left in his boxers and takes additional damage. Using the hyper again while in the boxers will instead restore Arthur to his steel armor. His Level 3 Hyper Combo, Fire Dragon, covers the screen in explosions as a massive dragon made of magic fire swirls around, damaging Arthur's foes. His in game rival is Magneto, as both are rulers of minor lands (Camelot and Genosha respectfully) and their associations with metal- Arthur wears it, Magneto controls it. He appears in the Episode 3 trailer where he and X-23 attack Magneto to recover the T-Virus that he stole from Albert Wesker. He is blown away by Magneto's powers, but both he and X-23 are rescued by the Hulk, who forms an uneasy alliance with Chris Redfield to defeat the enemies. He also has unique interactions with Dr. Doom and MODOK. In his ending, he gains no respect or love from the people for his role in the defeat of Galactus, instead he turns back to his quest to rescue his princess. His journey across both worlds leads him to find her in the clutches of the mighty alien dragon Fin Fang Foom, whom Arthur attacks without hesitation, to the annoyance of Foom and the admiration of the Princess. Arthur is the only character who cannot dash, and as a result is one of the slowest characters in the game. He can be tricky to figure out at first, and is mostly used by advanced players as a result, but once mastered Arthur can unleash devestating combos. His four alternate costumes are based on various ports of the Ghost and Goblins games. Behind the Scenes Sir Arthur is, quite obviously, based on the mythical King Arthur. This theme is recurring with the naming of the princess Guenivere, when she is not named Prin Prin, Lancelot, Perceval and the land of Camelot. The game is famous for two things- the naming problems that arise from the various ports and translations such as the aforementioned Guenivere/Prin Prin, Astaroth/Satan and more, mainly due to the harsh restrictions on religious depections at the time, preventing some versions of the game from running with the biblical themes. The game is also famous for it's punishingly hard difficulty. Many claim that the game was designed for masochistic gamers. While the series stopped briefly during the PS2 era, he was replaced with the franchise's spiritual successor, Maximo. Maximo continued to wield steel plate armor that could be damaged to his heart covered boxers, and the game still featured a punishing difficulty. Arthur was meant to be a playable character in Mega Man Universe, throwing his iconic lances in place of firing the Mega Buster, but the game's sudden and unforseen cancellation left him in the cold. Appearances * Ghosts 'n Goblins * Ghouls 'N Ghosts * Super Ghouls 'N Ghosts * Makaimura for Wonderswan * Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins * Goku Makaimura Kai * Ghosts 'n Goblins: Golden Knights * Ghosts 'n Goblins: Golden Knights II * Cannon Spike * We Love Golf! * Arthur to Astaroth no Nazomakaimura: Incredible Toons * Mega Man 7 * Mega Man: Powered Up DLC * Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of the Super Heroes * Namco X Capcom * Tatsunoko VS Capcom: Ultimate All Stars * Dead Rising 2 * Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds ** Ultimate Marvel VS Captcom 3 * Ghosts 'n Goblins Online Category:Characters Category:Capcom Category:Playable Characters